SM111: Show Me the Metal!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and his friends have finished their research projects on Poni Island, and returned to Melemele Island. Unbeknownst to them, however, a group of mysterious Pokémon embark with them. After arriving at the port of Hau'oli City, the mysterious Pokémon begin to cause problems by eating any and all metallic-related items, such as James' bottle cap collection, some of the students' tools, and even nearby metals around the school itself before Ash and his friends find one of them, who befriends Ash's Rowlet. Episode Plot The beings that snuck onto the boat that Ash and friends went from Poni to Melemele Island are at a warehouse. There, they gnaw on metal objects, and even fight over a screw. A being tries to break the fight, but gets pushed away. It lands on a manhole, but the other beings push it away so they can gnaw that piece of metal, too. However, the manhole disappears, causing the beings to fall into the hole. The others watch their disappearance, and by incident, fall into the hole to the tunnels. They go through the tunnels, and encounter a Rattata. A moment later, they slip down before being scared by the Rattata, and separate into two groups. One group continues on to the sewers, and find a ladder leading to a manhole. The beings eat through the metal, and hear James and Meowth, who have done shopping with Wobbuffet. As James admires a screw he bought, the trio trips over, causing all the rings and bolts that Wobbuffet carried to fall on the ground. The three pick up the items back into the box, and continue on, as they are observed by the beings that adore that metal. As Wobbuffet places the box inside the van, he, James and Meowth enter the van and ride away, after the beings sneak into the van. The other group of beings is in the other part of the sewers. A Magneton passes by, and encounters these beings. The beings latch onto Magneton, who electrocutes them, causing them to fall down and allowing it to continue. At Bewear's cave, Jessie opens the fridge, delighted to find Meowth's dessert. She thinks Meowth was guillable to place it on such an obvious spot, yet wanted to protect it from being eaten. As she closes the fridge's door, Meowth comes in, and notices Jessie being suspicious. However, he gets called by James for help, who has trouble carrying the box. He sees he bought some strange things, unaware that the beings are in it. Suddenly, Meowth screams, as his dessert is gone. He looks at Jessie, who swears she didn't eat it, and blames Meowth for trying to hide that from sharing with others. Meowth notices she's holding it, and as the group argues with each other, the beings come out of the box. At the school, Kukui announces the lesson in electrical appliances, and has Sophocles demonstrate. As Togedemaru runs on the wheel, Sophocles shows the many tools they can use. The class is amazed, but wonder if they can really construct something, to which Sophocles reminds he is here to help. Kukui tells their first task is to dismantle the reference machine, to see how it is working. In the Ultra Guardians' base, Clefable is tidying up the place. Through a shaft, the beings come in, and start eating the electrical equipment. Clefable turns around, and becomes shocked to see this vandalism, and stomps on these beings. The beings become scared and run off from Clefable, until they are lifted up on the platform. Clefable doesn't see them, and continues cleaning the place up. The beings are lifted up to Kukui's class, who are examining the devices. The beings jump into the box of tools and start eating. Sophocles asks Ash for a ring spanner, but Ash mistakes it for wrenches. Lana passes Sophocles the tool, who asks Lillie for some bolts. Lillie takes a moment, and mistakes one of the beings for the bolt. Sophocles notices the bolt is too big, and they see a string attached to it. Ash, Lana and Mallow touch its body, seeing how squishy it is. This is too much for the being, who fires a Flash Cannon. The heroes are shocked, realizing this being is a Pokémon, which Rotom cannot identify. Kukui admits he does not know about this species, either, making everyone realize this is a newly discovered Pokémon they just encountered. Sophocles points at the box, where there are more Pokémon, who ate all the tools. Sandy, being excited, bumps the box, causing the Pokémon to prepare for Flash Cannon. To counter, Pikachu's Electroweb protects Sandy from these attacks. Lana thanks Ash and Pikachu, while Kukui sees these Pokémon attack if they are provoked. Kiawe, due to his experience at the farm, tries to sweet-talking to the Pokémon and pats them, but gets electrocuted. Sophocles notices all the tools have disappeared, and the class notes these Pokémon must've eaten them. Ash wonders from where did they come from, and offers them a wrench, which the Pokémon gladly eat. Lillie believes the red cable must be their tail, and Ash thinks that wagging is a sign of happiness. Kiawe wonders if their black eye is an eye, which makes Lana wonder why is it floating. Sophocles suspects it is electromagnetic force, and remembers there is an electromagnet in the machine. He activates it, causing the Pokémon to be pulled to the electromagnet. Lana states it must be a Steel-type Pokémon, who are happy about this force attracting them. Marowak lights its bone on, as it dances to welcome these Pokémon. The Pokémon come close to Marowak, but their body becomes hot and, thus, scream in pain. The Pokémon jump off the railing and run off. At Bewear's cave, the Team Rocket trio have pieces of Meowth's dessert in their cups. However, they take one gulp, and aren't impressed by how much they just ate. Jessie and Meowth argue, but James tries to calm them down. He states he bought the parts for a low price, but as he looks at the box, he finds it empty. James and Meowth are shocked to see it empty, but Jessie thinks they must've dropped the parts somewhere. James assures her he brought the parts, but he notices their weapon being destroyed. They hear some noise, and believe a Pokémon did it. They look around, unaware that the metal Pokémon are under a computer, and found a chest of bottle caps. As the Pokémon eat some, one of them drops a bottle cap. James hears this, and screams, finding his collection ruined. Suspecting that same intruder has done this, too, they hear some more noise. James opens the lid, and finds the Pokémon, who ate all the electronics. Jessie takes one, and thinks James bought this nut. James denies, and yells to this Pokémon if it ate the metal. That Pokémon wakes up, and uses Flash Cannon. Team Rocket is startled, and the Pokémon escape from the cave. At school the class wonders where these Pokémon went to, and decide to split up and search. One of the Pokémon comes back to the classroom, and encounters Ash's sleeping Rowlet. The Pokémon takes a nap, until Rowlet wakes up. The sheer pressure causes the Pokémon's nut to fall off onto the roof. A Murkrow goes to steal it, but Rowlet snatches that nut and gives it back to the Pokémon, who becomes really happy that Rowlet returned that nut. With that passed, Rowlet goes into Ash's backpack. Team Rocket corner the Pokémon onto a field. Meowth sees these Pokémon are afraid, pretending they are actually good. Jessie suspects they can get good money for selling these new Pokémon species. Thus, Jessie orders Shadow Ball, but Mimikyu fires a tiny attack. Meowth reminds that Mimikyu is not motivated enough to battle an opponent other than Pikachu. Thus, Mareanie, who glomped James, fires Spike Cannon. Meowth throws a net, which gets repelled by the Pokémon's Flash Cannon, and Team Rocket get attacked by the same move. Fortunately, Bewear and Stufful appeared to stop that attack, and the former makes a scary face to ward off the Pokémon, who run off. Though Team Rocket is pleased they got rid of them, they still see they need to get them for damaging their property. Instead, Bewear carries away Jessie, James, Wobbuffet and Meowth, and the former gets hit in the butt by Stufful. The other group of Pokémon climb to the school's bell tower. Pikachu warns Ash about that, and the class goes atop that tower. Just as these Pokémon are about to eat the bell, it gets ringed by Komala. Though the class is nearly deafened by the bell's sound, they notice the nut around the Pokémon's black eye are spinning around, as if vibrating to these sounds. These Pokémon resonate with the other group, which look to the direction of the Pokémon School. The Pokémon at the bell jump away and run off, though Rotom managed to get a lot of data from these observations. At the classroom, Ash gets his backpack, and comes home with Professor Kukui, where they contact Professor Oak. Oak greets them, and is told of the new Pokémon that Ash and Kukui have encountered. Rotom sends the data through a phone, and Oak analyzes it. He is surprised how much data they have obtained, and believes this could be the discovery of the century. Ash is pleased, while Oak promises to send the results of the research. Rowlet opens the backpack, revealing that one of the Pokémon is inside that backpack. At night, in the Ultra Guardians base, Clefable is cleaning the place, and is displeased to see the two groups of Pokémon reuniting. As Meowth and Wobbuffet set the new fridge, James is still heartbroken from the loss of his bottle caps. Jessie tells him to help out and forget about the bottle cap, but James refuses to believe it is *just a bottle cap*. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Meltan (JP), Clefable (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Meowth asks what does he keep hidden in the refrigerator in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, pudding à la mode. The other answers are the limited Alolan ice cream (blue), Lum Berry juice (green), and fluffy shaved ice (yellow). *The episode is named after the anime Full Metal Panic. *The English dub's title is a reference to the quote "Show Me The Money!" *One of James' now destroyed bottle cap collections appears to have an icon that resembles OLM Inc., the animator of Pokémon anime series. Gallery The beings eat their way down the sewer SM111 2.png A Rattata scares the beings away SM111 3.png James, Meowth and Wobbuffet got some parts for the van SM111 4.png The beings jump onto the van SM111 5.png Magneton electrocutes the beings SM111 6.png Meowth is suspicious towards Jessie about the dessert SM111 7.png Sophocles demonstrates his invention SM111 8.png The beings prepare to launch Flash Cannon SM111 9.png Marowak spins the flames about to scare the beings SM111 10.png Team Rocket finds their equipment broken SM111 11.png James sees someone destroyed his bottle cap collection SM111 12.png Rowlet encounters the being SM111 13.png Mimikyu is not interested in fighting anyone but Pikachu SM111 14.png The beings are blasted away SM111 15.png The beings retaliate with Flash Cannon SM111 16.png Bewear scares the beings away SM111 17.png The beings react by spinning their nuts SM111 18.png Ash and Kukui call Professor Oak for these new beings SM111 19.png Rotom uploads the data SM111 20.png Clefable is displeased to see the groups of beings reuniting with one another }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Yoshitaka Yanagihara Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors